CG Bacon Horde
CG Bacon Horde (aka. Coolguy00032) is a former YouTuber who focused on gaming videos - primarily Minecraft, but often starting series on other games such as Quantum Conundrum and Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs. Early YouTube Career CG Bacon Horde ("CG")'s YouTube account was created on July 26th 2012 with his debut video "Minecraft TNT Fireworks Display" airing on the same day. This video is one of few that remain public on the channel and features a tutorial on building a "TNT cannon" with no commentary. As of July 6th 2018, the video has 252 views. On July 28th 2012, two identical videos were uploaded, titled "Minecraft Mob Arena #1: Wolves vs Iron Golem". The first video reached 94 views before being taken down, while the second reached 99 views before also being taken down. In the comments of the second video, G4NZ is seen for the first time, saying: "saddo why you kill wolves", to which CG replied: "Blame the iron golem... :)". Other notable early series include a "Voiceless Tutorials" series, in which various features of Minecraft were to be shown with no commentary. Only 7 videos were made, 3 of which elaborately documented the potion-making process in Minecraft (noting that potions were first added to the game on 29/09/2011). He also made an 8-video Tekkit series released between Dec. 1st 2012 and Jan. 2nd 2013. These videos were poorly edited and received criticism in comments for being at times illegibly quiet. A follow-up series was posted as a series of segments of a livestream in July 2013, this time accompanied by zanelittlejames and playing on a public server, however this series was taken down at an unknown date prior to the channel's closure. Notable Videos Several of CG Bacon Horde's videos acquired views in the tens and hundreds. The majority of these were tutorials for obscure or technical tasks. On February 6th 2013, he uploaded a video titled "Minecraft Mod Showcase - Advanced Agriculture!" in which he showcased aspects of the mod over the course of roughly 18 minutes. A few days after posting, the video was featured on the mod's Minecraft Forum page after which point the video amassed 2,529 views. The poor quality of the audio and production resulted in the video being a critical failure, having a Like to Dislike ratio of 5:16. On August 18th 2014, CG uploaded a playthrough of "The Screecher", a first-party horror mod for survival game "Don't Starve". The audio in this video is significantly better than the early videos, however the Mod Showcase had since tainted the image of the channel, and subsequent videos struggled to gain such an audience. Regardless, this video received 158 views and is the 9th most viewed video on the channel. Between December 19th~21st 2012, he posted a two-part series titled "Coolguy Does Minecraft", a possible parody of popular channel SkyDoesMinecraft. The first episode received 84 views, and IAm Tom is first seen in the comments of this video, saying: "Hi im tom /aka BubbleTrouble Aka Bubble in minecraft im just saying ur a great minecrafter and u deserve more veiws 4 sure :) keep it up jackson" CG did not respond to this comment. On December 28th 2012, he posted a pilot episode of a Farming Simulator series, which gained 102 views. This is the second time IAm Tom is seen in the comments of a video, saying: "ummmm hi coolguy i just wanted to know if u wanted to do a crown conquest survival games or anything else i would really like to do it with u". CG did not respond to this comment. Disappearance The final video uploaded publically to the channel on April 16th 2017 was a meme video titled "STORY TIME (GONE WRONG)" in which he screams for 11 seconds with the DramaAlert intro playing in the background, followed by a distorted rendition of the host's introduction. As of July 6th 2018, no further videos have been posted to the channel. Twitter CG Bacon Horde does not appear in any Ethanhenare1 videos. However, they are frequently seen interacting on Twitter (under the alias "coolguy00032", his old YouTube username) and in comments on Ethanhenare1's videos. Despite an extensive video archive of his own, little is known about the person behind the character. It can be theorised that CG Bacon Horde exists as an inhuman intelligence with a grasp on human language and pop culture, with the channel merely being an attempt at indoctrination of human youth. Get ready to SQUATCategory:YouTubers